


Thief

by ShinyDixon



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Orc/Human Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyDixon/pseuds/ShinyDixon
Summary: Just a little fluff slice of life in which (Y/n) steals Nick’s clothes because they’re big and warm.





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys will like this, leave some kudos ♥ and comment if you want :3  
> You're free to visit my main blog and side blog on tumblr:  
> shinydixon: https://shinydixon.tumblr.com (Nick Jakoby, Yondu Udonta and The Walking Dead's fictions)  
> eyebrowsoffreedom1: https://eyebrowsoffreedom1.tumblr.com (Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan's fictions)

The annoying sound of the alarm clock woke officer Jakoby from his blissful slumber.

His ears twitched in the dark of the bedroom, and with a small moan, he reached out to stop that infernal noise.

Turning around, he noticed that his loved one was still sleeping.

Smiling, he moved some of your(h/c) hair from your face so he could admire you better.

Looking at your wrist, Nick couldn’t help but think at the events of the previous night.

Red angry marks bit her soft skin.

All those weeks spent away from each other because of Nick’s work, made the both of you want each other more.

you implored him to use his handcuffs on you and doing whatever he wanted to your body…and that he did.

However, after a round of rough sex, Nick delicately took the handcuffs away, and started to kiss every part of your body he could reach.

Obviously,  that lead to an intense love making that left the both of you completely exhausted.

Smirking at that thought, he decided that he would let you sleep while he made some breakfast.

Getting up for the bed, he retrieved his black boxer and grey sweatpants, however, when couldn’t find his sweatshirt.

It was in that moment that Nick noticed you weren’t  naked as he left you the other night.

You were wearing his sweatshirt, which obviously was a lot bigger for you, ending up looking like a dress.

Stifling his own laughter, he made his way toward the kitchen.

The fact was that (Y/n) always stole his t-shirts, sweaters and sweatshirts, even if she had more clothes than him.

She looked cute in those clothes, and every time he saw her in his clothes, he would take her into his own arms, making her squealing and giggle and finally,  they both would end up cuddling on the couch.

His thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of your small arms around his broad hips.

“Good morning” you murmured against his back, leaving little kisses wherever you could reach.

Turning around with two mugs with hot coffee, he leaned down to give you a sweet kiss on your pink lips, before giving you your cup of coffee.

You hadn’t so much time to spend together in the morning.

 Half an hour later Nick was ready for work, and you had nothing to do but wait for him to come back.

* * *

It was almost 8:00 p.m when Nick entered your shared apartment.

You were sitting on the couch watching your favorite tv show.

“Hey angel, I’m home”

Moving your gaze from the tv, toward Nick, you smiled sweetly at him.

“Welcome back, big guy”

Grinning, he walked toward the couch, noticing that you were wearing his green sweater.

He kissed you slowly, finally enjoying your presence after a long day at work.

He leaned his forehead against yours, inhaling deeply your scent.

“I need to take a shower, join me?”  
“Oh I wish! But after last night it’s a miracle if I can still walk from the bedroom to the living room…I’m so glad I can work from home”

Laughing, Nick gave you another kiss before walking toward the bathroom.

He needed to take that cop uniform off and relax.

* * *

 

After a steamy and relaxing shower, Nick looked forward to wear his comfy sweatpants and sweatshirt, but when he opened the closet he found infinite pairs of sweatpants, jeans and so on, but none of his shirts.

Giving a look at the washing machine, he found all of his shirts inside, ready to be washed.

Nick made his way toward the living room, and all of sudden tackled you on the couch.

“(Y/n) (S/n), your under arrest for stealing the clothes of a cop”

He leaned down, kissing you on the neck, a part of your body that can make you both aroused and laughing.

He gave you one last kiss on the chin, then, he looked at you, his yellow eyes met your (e/c) ones and he could tell you were mortified.

“I’m sorry babe… I missed you so much that feeling  your scent  was the only thing that kept me for becoming crazy”

Nick lifted his hairless brow ridge, making you giggling.

“Okay okay! I love wearing your clothes, they’re so big and warm”

“I don’t mind you using them, but right now, I have no shirts and I’m freezing a little you know”

You had an idea.

Pushing Nick to let him know you wanted to get up, you took off his sweater.  
  
“C’mon, wear it and then sit on the couch”  
  


He followed your orders without asking.

Once he had done, you sit on his lap.

Lifting his sweater, you made your way under it, and finally your face came out from the top hole, finding yourself face to face with your beloved orc.

“And now cuddle me, I’m freezing too and you’re so warm babe.”

Nick brought both of his arm around you, hugging you against his chest while you were kissing every part of his neck and face you could reach from that position.

You two looked like a couple of conjoined twins, however, you were enjoying your cuddle session too much to care.

“Hey (Y/N), what do you say if we order a pizza? I’m starving”  
  


“I say hell yeah, and that I love you”  
  
“I love you too my angel”.


End file.
